Limited information is available regarding activity in elderly populations. The proposed research is designed to 1) identify factors related to participation in physical activity, 2) assess racial differences in physical activity patterns, and 3) evaluate objective activity monitors for the assessment of physical activity in an older population. A random sample of 400 individuals age 65-74 years (200 blacks) (50% male/50% female) and 200 whites (50% male/50% female) will be contacted by telephone and asked to complete a 10-15 minute interview regarding physical activity (occupational, household, walking exercise, sport and recreation), health status, health habits, and perception of the health role of physical activity. The goal is to identify age, race, and sex differences in physical activity levels and factors related to participation in physical activity in this group. From the initial sample, 100 volunteers (N=50, Age 65-69, N=50, Age 60-74) will participate in the evaluation of objective activity monitoring. Subjects will be visited at home for measurements of height, weight, skinfold and resting blood pressure. Physical activity will be assessed by two objective monitors (large scale integrated activity monitor, and Caltrac portable accelerometer) over two 3-day periods separated by a 3 month interval. In addition, physical activity during this time period will also be assessed by the Paffenbarger and Centers for Disease Control Behavioral Risk Factor questionnaire. The goal is to evaluate the feasibility, reliability and validity of objective monitoring of physical activity in an elderly population.